RWBY: Light in the Darkness
by Fanfiction108
Summary: "They took everything from me. Sent me away to a facility to be some sort of guinea pig. Thought they could hold me down. Well now I'm out and I'm gunning for the people who made all this happen. Turned me into a monster without a soul, some sort of freak. Now it's payback time. I am the Omega. I am their end." OCxRuby. JuanexPyrrha. Rated M just in case.
1. The Calm Before the Storm

**Hey guys. Just a little RWBY fanfic story because why not. I really love Red vs Blue and I just adore the graphics on the RWBY series. Voice acting could be better.**

**Anyway, I made this OC Pair story becayse it seems to be mostly focused on the Women of Team RWBY. Juane looks like he could be with Pyrrah to me and Nora looks like she's paired with Ren, eaving the RWBY Team just a total opposite of a sausage fest. You guys get what I'm saying. To me, It looks like a canon JuanxPyrrah and RenxNora, but no pair for Weiss, Blake, Yang, Or Ruby and since Ruby is the main focus, I'll do her first.**

**Warning this is an OCxRuby pairing. Just wanted to warn people first so if you complain this is on you.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything. Monty and Roosterteeth own It all**

* * *

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to beacon with me. This is the best day ever."

Ruby braced herself as she received a huge hug from her surrogate sister. She hadn't prepared to get enveloped in one of Yang's famous sister hugs and was getting embarrassed as she didn't want to draw attention to herself. "Please stop," she whispered, or at least tried to. The amount of strength Yang put into the embrace made it nearly impossible to form a correct sentence so she ended up saying something along the lines of _cleash shtop_.

"But I'm so proud of you," Yang said, drawing out the last word as much as possible. She bounced on the balls of her feat as she made an attempt to show just how proud she was by acting like a child on sugar.

Ruby blew out a sigh of relief and was glad to have oxygen back in her lungs. She loved her sister, but if there was one person who could out beat her in affection, it was her big sis. "Really sis, it was nothing."

It really wasn't. Ruby had just happened to be at the right place at the right time. She remembered she was just browsing the Dust store, listening to some tunes. All she wanted was to check out if they had anything new. Nothing serious when all of a sudden some dorky looking guy with tinted glasses interrupted her. She had asked curiously if he was robbing her which he had confirmed. She then went on to show why you shouldn't mess with a student from signal. After beating up a bunch of guys that looked exactly like the first guy, she then proceeded to chase after the person who she assumed was the main boss with his red hair, cane, and top hat. After jumping up to a nearby roof that he tried to run across using Crescent Rose, she was surprised to find that a VTOL aircraft was just beyond where the man had stopped. She was immediately saved from a horrendous explosion by a woman with blonde hair, glasses. And a purple and black cape. At first glance, Ruby could already guess that she was a high-class, uptight woman. The blonde then went on to fight a woman in red that had appeared on the plane with such sheer ferocity that all Ruby could do was watch as the two showed off their immense power. It was like watching a battle and a play at the same time with all the incantations that they had used to try and defeat one another. Ruby had finally snapped out of her dazed trance and had used Crescent Rose's caliber rounds to try and hit the woman, but it didn't do anything. She actually blocked her shots with just her hand! The woman had waved her hand around and summoned some red circles beneath where Ruby and Blondie were. After rolling out of the way with some help, Ruby looked p to see that the plane had taken off and soared away, leaving her with Blondie.

After the battle she had realized that the woman before her was a huntress. The spells, the incantation circles, it all made sense. She was really stoked that she had found an _actual_ huntress and had asked for an autograph. Somehow she found herself in a jail-like room being scolded like a child by Blondie. A man with grey hair had stepped out soon after and she had recognized him as Professor Ozpin. A whole conversation later about her skills and how she got them, she was asked to come to enroll at Beacon. Naturally she had accepted with glee.

She had known she just skipped a whole two years just to be transferred to one of the most advanced Grimm fighting schools ever built and she didn't want to receive any special treatment. She wanted to earn her place with her big sis and truly become a huntress.

"What do you mean? It was incredible!" she exclaimed. She gestured to everyone in the background. "Everyone is going to think you're the bee's knees." Yang was so enthusiastic that her little baby sister was joining her at Beacon, she could barely contain it. She was just that excited to have someone close to her going to one of the most prestigious schools.

"I don't want to _be_ the bee's knees okay. I don't want to be any kind of knees." She looked down shyly at her feet. Suddenly the floor and her feet had become interesting all of a sudden. "I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

It was a weird way of saying 'I just want to earn my place and not get any special treatment', but Yang wasn't having any of it. "What's with you? Aren't you excited?" She would've thought that going to Beacon was what Ruby wanted all her life. She should be thrilled.

"Of course I'm excited, It's just-" she hesitated for a moment, but continued on. This was yang. Her big sis. She could talk to her about anything and she would understand, or at least try to. "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." It's true. She just wanted to try her best hear at Beacon and didn't want to become one of those spoiled brats she always saw.

Yang smiled at her and came strolling to her side, wrapping an arm around Ruby. She was so innocent and naïve that sometimes Yang had to be there to snap some sense into her. "But you are special."

Ruby smiled a warm smile at the blonde and was about to say her thanks when the hologram of a news report turned on not too far away. _"The robbery was lead by nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities."_

Ruby had recognized the criminal as the one who got away just a day before, but that didn't get her full attention. What got her attention was the person just off to the side of the hologram. Ruby wasn't sure if the person was a he or a she because he was covered head to toe in clothing. He wore black steel toed boots with dark jeans. He also wore a black hoodie that was completely zipped up, not giving Ruby a chance to see what else he was wearing underneath. He had his hands in his pockets, but she could clearly see he had on gloves of some kind. He had his hoodie up, covering his face, but he also had on a pair of black tinted goggles that hid his eyes. He also had on a scarf that his mouth from view. Ruby would have guessed that the guy was some sort of Goth or Emo, or maybe even someone who shouldn't be on this plane. He just looked too suspicious.

Another thing was he was not paying attention to the news. In fact, he had his whole head turned to face her. His body was facing the news, but he had his whole head turned to the side and was looking straight at her. He just looked at her through the whole time Lisa Lavender was giving the news. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours to Ruby and any normal person would be given the creeps, but Ruby just stared back. She wasn't scared of the person. She was actually quite curious and somehow felt a little bit warm inside. She wasn't sure what it was, but she didn't have time to think about it. She was naturally a friendly girl so she decided to introduce herself.

She was about to make her way over to him/her to greet herself when there was a loud _wyoosh_ sound followed by the changing of the hologram. She immediately recognized her as the other Blondie who had saved her the day before. "_Hello and welcome to Beacon."_ The projection said.

Yang and Ruby turned to face the electronic illusion that was much closer to them. Yang had never even seen or heard of this other woman and voiced her thoughts. "Who's that?" she asked Ruby.

Ruby made a mental face palm. She had been taken in by that same woman and didn't even bother to get her name. Luckily she was saved. _"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."_ Ruby heard Yang mutter an 'Oh' behind her and was listening in on the message when she remembered the Emo guy. She turned for just a second to look, but when she looked back at the same spot he should've been in, he was gone. She tried to look around to search for the man, who she just assumed was a male, but couldn't find him anywhere. She looked to her right, over her shoulder, behind her an Yang, to her left. He was nowhere.

Yang saw Ruby's head spinning on her shoulders as it looked like she had lost something and was looking around for that something. Ruby looked as if she had just lost Crescent Rose. "Ruby, whatcha looking for?" Yang asked.

Ruby turned to her big sis. "Oh. Nothing. There was just… I thought I saw someone." Maybe it was just a trick or something. One minute he was there then the next he was gone. Of course, she hadn't had enough time to search for everywhere, but she had just taken her eyes off him for a second.

_'Oh well. He's not here anymore.'_ She thought.

She didn't have time to dwell on it as she was enveloped in a one arm hug by Yang. Yang just smiled at her little sis as they proceeded to listen to Glynda.

* * *

He wasn't gone. He hadn't even left the area. He was just hiding behind the column not too far away from the two women, hidden in the shadows.

He leaned more into the little space he was in, making sure to stay in the dark and go as unnoticed as possible. He didn't need to be seen. At least not yet. It was a good thing everyone was doing there own little things to even notice the man with face coverings. Fools.

His 'talents' had made him eavesdrop onto the conversation of the two girls and it was nothing special. At least not until he had heard the one in black and red had skipped ahead two whole years.

No one could skip ahead two years of training at whatever else kind of school out there and just get transferred to _Beacon_. No one could just do that and even if they did they would have to get permission from the two school's principles. This schools main head honcho just happened to be-

_Ozpin_

His fists clenched in anger and he gritted his teeth. That _bastard_. He inhaled deeply and moved his hands up to his collar. He reached into his hoodie and shirt to pull out an amulet. At first glance it was just a regular chain attached to a circular gold case about the size of a whole thumb. It was nothing special. It was the thing inside the case that was special.

He gripped the amulet and relished in it as if it were the holiest thing in the world. He put it back into his shirt and patted it twice for safekeeping.

It was a good thing he didn't get caught by the girl. He needed to make it to Beacon, but not for the reason of others. He wanted something a little more than a couple of useless lessons on Dust or Grimm's.

He had a personal vendetta.

_'Ozpin, I'm coming for you. Better watch out asshole.'_

* * *

In his office, Ozpin was watching a monitor screen. It was just a simple shot of person who was trying, and failing, to hide in a dark corner of the ship. He took a sip of his tea as he stared intently at the screen. The figure on the screen was oblivious to the hidden camera just a few feet above him.

Ozpin closed the monitor and looked out into the horizon of his office. As he took another sip of his beverage, one name was on his mind the shole time.

_'Sam.'_

* * *

**ehp first chapter. Don't know when ill update, but can you tell me if I hit the personalities right. Any question comments or concerns, please leave it in the reviews or PM me.**

**As always please review this chapter. It really means a lot that my hours on this computer are making people enjoy reading my work. Peace guys.**


	2. A Formal Meeting

**SO, I have a couple of school projects that I have to do and it is really stressing me out. I had to stay up late just to finish this chapter so I didn't get a chance to edit it or add my A/N.**

**I'm thinking of putting a bio for the OC. I really don't know if it would matter since his personality and past will be explained in time, but I feel like I should put it out there just for you guys. What do you think**

**REQUEST: I'm trying not to make it a novelization, but I just cant seem to help but copy everything I see on RoosterTeeth. I want to improve my writing so it doesn't feel like im just basically rewriting everything down. Please, anyone send me some tips to help with this, or if you feel like this actually works, please feel free to let me know. It helps.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own. Monty and the RT gang own evertything, not me. sad face**

* * *

"Wooooooow," Ruby and Yang said, admiring the view of the school of Beacon.

It was very sunny and with a few clouds in the sky the day that they first laid eyes on the castle-like school. It looked exactly like a huge castle with a very long road to walk to. There were columns and pillars on the outskirts of the entrance to support the large frame outside. You could see the half a dozen tall towers just beyond the main building, no doubt for the more advanced classes or some other useful needs. It all had a grey or light-black coloring to it, save for the few red drape outside, but it made it seem futuristic. One thing was for certain, this place was huge. Really huge. It was probably big enough to cover at least a small village or a dozen football fields. Whoever had owned this probably envisioned a kingdom of some sorts when he thought of making a school. All these thoughts rushed through Ruby and Yang's heads as they stared at supposedly another wonder of the world.

Yang relished in the atmosphere of the place. She had to admit it actually impressed her as she crossed her arms and smirked. "The view from Vale's got nothing on this."

She turned to her sister to see her reaction in all of this, hoping that she was as enthusiastic as she was, but she noticed that Ruby was more transfixed with the other people.

Or more like their equipment.

"Sis that kid's got a collapsible staff. Oh and she's got a fire sword!" Ruby couldn't contain the gasps and squeals of excitement. She just couldn't hold herself back. It was no wonder that Ruby appreciated how awesome a weapon looked or what it could do in battle so seeing all the other weapons that had so many different looks and varieties was so enchanting to her. She had gotten so used to having Crescent Rose and was thankful for it, but seeing such new weapon designs that other people have created for the sole use of fighting had her go into some sort of fan girl mode. She was _that_ mesmerized by all the gear others had. She was about to go and introduce herself and hopefully inspect the sword when she was pulled back by her bigger relative. "Ow. Owww."

"Easy there little sister," Yang stated, trying to calm Ruby down, "they're just weapons." Yang knew of her sister's amazement with them. She knew she loved her Ember Celica, but she couldn't allow her little Ruby to go all ga-ga on some stranger and freak them out.

Ruby stared at Yang in astonishment, like she had just kicked her puppy. How could she say such a thing. "Just weapons?" she started, gesturing to the crowd up ahead of them, each having some item of value. "They're an extension of ourselves, they're apart of us. Oh they're so cool." She brought her hands up to her chin in and clenched them together, squealing in delight like some girl who had a crush.

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it." Despite herself, Yang smiled at Ruby.

Ruby was shocked a little. Of course she did! The sound of mechanical gears and smooth metal against metal could be heard as Ruby withdrew her very own Crescent Rose and unsheathed it into the world. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose," she stated, happily defending her precious item while holding it close to her chest. She would do anything for her Rose and would be disheartened-no, broken if anything happened to it. "I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better." And it was true. New people and strangers could talk and hold new conversations about their live and it was good to hear the adventures of another, but a person could only do so much. So many times back at signal, she heard of her old teachers about how their weapons always got them out of a jam or had defeated a high level Grimm. A human can do that, but when it all really came down to it, none of that could be accomplished without their signature weapons.

Yang grinned. She also had the same thoughts. She would be nothing without her precious Celica and cherished it just as much as she did Ruby, but she had to get her sister out of this mood. "Ruby, come one," she said while grabbing the back of Ruby's hoodie. Her eyes widened when she found herself in darkness, courtesy of Yang who had shoved the hood over her head, rendering her 'blind'. "Why don't you try and make friends of your own."

Ruby got confused for a minute. Weren't they going to stick together? She flung the hood back over her head and looked back at Yang. "But why would I need friends when I have you?"

Yang rubbed the back of her head. How could she say this? Luckily, her 'reasons' suddenly came from behind her and she waved a little at Ruby as she took just one step forward. "Well, actually my friends are here now, gotta go catch up, okay see ya, bye!" was all Ruby caught as Yang and her 'friends' ran right past her, her sister speaking so fast, she wasn't sure she heard her right.

Ruby spun and spun for what seemed would be forever, her whole being growing dizzy. She made a last attempt to reach her sister, wherever she was. "Wait, where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" By now she had stopped her cyclone of death and had come to a complete stop, but the dizziness didn't fade away so easily as she could feel herself lean back against her will. She just decided to give up and let the exhaustion claim her. "I don't know anything," she groaned out before tumbling down to the ground. What she didn't expect was to hit someone.

"What the-"

* * *

Getting on the plane was hard. With the security, the I.D's, and the professional inspectors, Sam was surprised by the obstacles that prevented him an easy stow away onto a plane that lead to a fucking school that destroyed monsters for a living. These students had state-of-the-art guns and swords and other different shit that could blow up a small house. What were a couple of maintenance men going to do to someone who actually wanted to cause some damage? He could have taken care of the security, but for _once_ in his life had used his head and taken the more discreet approach. He supposed there were a few well trained and hidden huntsmen and huntresses in the crowd, but didn't have time to dwell on it. He couldn't risk it and had used his brain at the time. It also helped that he had Dreadnought by his side. Its axe form made sticking to the sides a breeze, but as soon as he gained altitude his ass started freezing so he busted a ventilation shaft and climbed inside. Hopefully, they wouldn't notice.

Nothing had happened on the ride over here, with the exception of the incident with the girl. He kept repeating in his head over and over again 'patience, do not be seen' like a mantra. He wanted to hit something so badly it angered him, but he knew this required stealth. He could not blow his cover this early when he needed to be as quiet and unnoticeable as possible. He needed to find Ozpin and settle this once and for all. With not only his prototype weapon, but his newfound power, in his mind there was no way he could lose. He would get back at that bastard for what he did so reluctantly, he hid in the shadows, waiting.

As he got off the aircraft, he noticed it was easier since everyone had supposedly been checked. _Supposedly. _No one would think twice to check again so he thought he was in the clear. The first thing he saw and noticed was how big the place was. He really thought it looked like a castle and for a moment, thought how impossible it would be to locate Ozpin in this place. His hopes started to drain when he had heard a girl in white with a side ponytail arguing to her butler apparently about how they were going to be late for the principles meeting. Ozpin was the principle.

Even he could put two and two together.

So as he went down the wide road, he was surprised by a sudden flash of yellow that had just hid his shoulder. He didn't even here a sorry as he was unexpectantly spun on his heels. Luckily, he firmly planted his foot down to regain his balance and was about to head after the culprit when he saw a flash black and red then something soft had tackled him. He hadn't expected those two events to happen, let alone in just a mere five seconds so he was unprepared as he something hard and metal-like before hitting the ground on his back with a soft thud. He grunted as he felt the sting of metal hit his side and the impact on his back. He could feel someone lying on top of him and was going to yell and quite possibly hit that someone into the ground.

What he didn't expect, a third time, was one of the prettiest, cutest girls he had ever seen.

She had black, raven hair that went down to her chin and ears and red streaks or highlights of hair that dawned on her edges and shown in some areas on her head. She had flawless white skin that had no blemishes, no make-up, no zits, pupils , or anything wrong with her. It was as if it was her natural look, which was almost impossible considering how adorably gorgeous she looked. What caught the most attention out of him were her eyes. Unlike anyone else he had ever met, she had such extraordinary eyes. They were a deep grayish silver that was so unique, it made it that much more easy to find himself lost in her eyes. She was the cutest thing he had ever seen. He could feel how slender and petite her frame was and couldn't look away.

Ruby was having the same dilemma. She had accidently hit a bystander and was going to apologize immensely, but had stopped upon seeing who it was. She didn't recognize him nor did she ever meet him, but she wish she did. Unknown to Ruby, Sam had taken off the hood, scarf, and goggles due to how hot it was getting and she would be grateful for it. He had pitch black hair that reflected the sun off his head perfectly that for a minute, wondered if he used gel. He wore a pair of black goggles that lay on his forehead, tightened around his skull. He was muscular, but not too bulky as if he took steroids. She could feel his natural muscles though the cloth and it sent a very light blush to her face. What caught _her_ though were the deep, blue pupils that stared right back into her eyes. They were cyan just like the ocean and she just continued to stare right back.

"What are you two lovebirds doing?"

They both looked up to see a woman in all white standing just a few feet away from them, which Sam realized was the woman from before who he eavesdropped on. She had on a white dress made for a princess and a little side ponytail on. He would have retorted with a crude reply if he had not noticed the woman lying on top of him. Ruby seemed to realize it to as she turned her head back to the boy she was lying on top of. They both blushed a slight red, although Sam's was mostly due to the fact that he had thought such things about a woman he just met.

With a quick shove, Ruby found herself lying on the ground on her butt from being thrown off of Sam. "Hey!" she stated to Sam as she rubbed her sore butt while getting up. Sam just stared back at Ruby with an annoyed expression, gone was the soft look in his eyes. Ruby didn't get a chance to see it as she turned to the woman in white and muttered an apology. "Sorry." Her eyes widened slightly before turning to Sam, remembering how she knocked him off his feet. "You too. Sorry." She wore a regretful face as she said that.

Sam, for his part, softened his expression just a little before turning away and leaving. "Whatever," he said in a gruff voice as he continued to the main building. He was not about to miss this meeting. Thanks to that little distraction, almost everyone was gone and he had fallen behind. He needed to get there early if he wanted to sneak up on Ozpin. He didn't need attention, no matter how much he wanted to pound someone into the ground.

And he did so very much, but before he could even get a few feet away from those two, the woman in white had appeared in front of him, one hand on her hip and the other with her finger pointing into his chest like a nagging wife. "Do you have any idea what you could have done?"

Sam growled a little, so low that she wouldn't hear it. He could feel her pointy fingers stabbing his chest and grew a scowl on his face. "Does it look like I care?"

Weiss looked shocked for a moment before growing a scowl of her own. "How dare you, you insignificant little-" She stopped as she saw Ruby messing with one of her cases. She gasped and sprinted over to her, snatching the briefcase out of her hand. "Give me that!" she yelled. She opened the box, thankful that her products had been saved. "This is Dust. Mined and purified from the Schnee Corrie."

Ruby, sweet innocent Ruby, could only scratch her head as she looked around as if she didn't know what that was. She didn't actually. The only thing that escaped her mouth was a long, "Uhhh."

Weiss had a bitter look on her face as she stared at the red head. How could she not know what Dust was? "What are you? Brain dead?" She took out a vial and started waving it around in hopes to jog the ditzy red head's mind. "Dust, fire, water, lightning, energy! Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Unfortunately, the vial started leaking actual Dust and had made its way to Ruby and Sam. Sam felt the effects of the Dust, but not like a normal person. The Dust covered his face and made itself known as Sam could feel himself getting weaker. Shit! Not now. He was having some sort of chemical reaction to the Dust as if it didn't agree with his body. It had to do with something with his natural 'powers'. He couldn't control his reaction and felt his energy fade slowly, little by little, but it was there. It seemed neither could Ruby as she started to feel a tingling sensation in her nose and started sniffling, but the tingling just kept going stronger. Oh no! She must have inhaled some in her nose or maybe some sort of allergic reaction? She didn't have enough time as she reared her head back and sneezed a thunderous sneeze that blew up the Dust around her, covering herself, Weiss, and Sam in Dust. Lightning, fire and ice covered the small atmosphere as they were temporarily blinded for a few seconds.

A stray vial managed to blow away and bounce off, landing near a pair of black shoes. A hand bent down and picked it up. The owner of the hand was a black haired girl with yellow cat-like eyes and a black bow on her head that made her look like she had bunny ears. She wore slight make-up on her eyes, making her look feral. She looked up from the book that was in her hand and towards the three people just a few feet away.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

Sam just wished and prayed to whatever god that she would just shut up. He looked up from his kneeled position he was in, due to the explosion, and saw Ruby poking her index fingers together, looking shyly at Weiss. She looked embarrassed by the whole situation. "I'm really, really sorry."

Weiss however continued. "Ugh. You complete dolt. What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Weiss was very annoyed with this girl. What was the matter with her? She was acting like a child.

"Well… I… uh," Ruby couldn't even form a sentence as she just stared at anywhere, but Weiss.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know." Weis leaned on one foot and crossed her arms with her head tilted slightly up, the stereotypical 'high and mighty' stance. "We're here to fight monsters so watch where your going!"

Ruby just grew mad. There wasn't any regret left in her expression. Why was she being so mean to her? She had apologized so why was it so hard to accept it? She was genuinely sorry so why couldn't she forgive her? Her confidence grew and she was just about to show this girl that she was not one to be pushed around when she heard a call.

"Hey, knock it off!"

Both Ruby and Weiss turned to see Sam just staring at them from the side. So what? It wasn't his fault he had decided to stay. In fact, he was just leaving before he heard Weiss still scolding Ruby. Sam was a lot of things, but he was not heartless. He couldn't let Ruby just take that, even if he didn't know her at all. He didn't know why she had bumped into him, but even he knew Weiss was being way too cruel. So naturally, he decided to voice his mind. He promised if she didn't just shut that mouth of hers, he was taking out Dreadnought. "She said she was sorry. You don't have to be a bitch about it."

Both women had on shocked faces, but for different reasons. Ruby was thankful that this man had stuck up for her, even though she didn't even know his name. She smiled on the inside while Weiss's face turned to Sam. She had on a full glare that was directed to Sam. He wasn't fazed in the slightest. In fact, he was just thinking in his mind how he wanted for her to do something so he could bring out his weapon. Just as he was reaching for the prototype, he heard another voice call out.

"She's an heiress actually." The woman in black strode up to the other three as she introduced the woman. "Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss, and everyone else, had turned to the woman, with her head held high and hands on her hips as she spoke. "Well finally, some recognition," she said as she turned towards Ruby and Sam, a smug look on her face. Sam had on his scowl and Ruby word an angry pout.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Weiss was taken aback as she tried to come up with a retort. "What… how… how dare… the nerve of…" All the while, Ruby was giggling to herself as Sam had a slight grin to his face. It seemed he wasn't the only one with guts to talk back to an heiress, even though he didn't even know it at the time, but still.

Weiss walked up to the woman, looking ready to start a fight, but just huffed loudly and took her vial from the other woman's hands. She turned on her heel as she power walked away, obviously beyond furious with how the situation went while her butlers grabbed the remaining brief cases.

Ruby walked forward and called out to Weiss. "I promise I'll make this up to you!" Weiss just continued on walking. She sighed. There goes another potential friend. She stared down at her feet melancholy. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day." She stared for a moment at nothing before growing her happy personality back and looking to her right. "So what u-" The woman in black was already walking away from her. She quickly looked to her left to see Sam walking away as well. Oh no she forgot-

Sam was walking with his hands in his pockets towards the main building, going slower so he didn't catch up with Weiss. He could take that spoiled rich kid with his hands behind his back, but he couldn't draw attention and that made him pissed. He was seconds away from blowing his cover, but was saved by that woman with a bunny bow. _'Just be patient'_ he thought through gritting teeth. He was so gonna own Ozpin's ass when he gets the chance.

"Wait!"

He turned his head, surprised to see the red head jogging up next to him. He groaned. Why can't he just leave in peace? What did this girl want? He turned his full body to her. "What is it?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"You're the guy on that plane. The one I saw." She recognized it all. The scarf, goggles, black hoodie and everything. It had to be him. She'd bet Crescent Rose on it.

Sam cursed at himself. Here he was trying to be sneaky and he had been caught by the red head. If that could happen, what were his chances of sneaking by successfully. He clenched his fist and stared back. "So," he said in a tone that left no patience.

She almost caught onto his mood, but was too engrossed in what she remembered and wanted to be polite. "I just wanted to say thank you for sticking up for me. That girl was just taking it too far." Ruby stared into his blue ocean eyes, while smiling a little and poking her fingers again.

Sam looked at her, his face blank this time before he let out a sigh. Why did she have to be so freaking cute? Why was he even thinking like this. It was no time to be all lovey-dovey, especially with someone he just met. Still... he had to admit she had a certain flare to her, personality and looks, but he had an ambition to complete, Now was not the time, but he was still taught with _some_ manners. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't just gonna let that happen."

Ruby smiled one of her true smiles that made Sam feel weird inside. He shrugged it off and frowned on the inside. _'Ugh. What is that?'_ He saw Ruby extend her hand to him. "Ruby Rose."

Sam caught onto it and hesitated for a moment. Should he really tell this stranger his name? Did it matter? Chances are he would probably never see her again so what did it matter? He sighed once more before taking his hand in hers. "Sam, just Sam."

They both felt a slight spark as an almost unnoticeable tingle went down their hands. Sam felt it through his finger tips of the gloves and Ruby had a flash go though her hand. Neither knew what it was, but both knew it felt warm and… comfortable. Sam liked it and so did Ruby. He released his hold on Ruby and bid her a farewell.

"See ya around Ruby." And with that he turned on his heal and made his way to the main building, heart pumping faster than usual. He needed to get his mind off of the girl and since there was nothing to fight, he opted with the full retreat tactic.

Ruby just stayed there, feet planted on the ground before her legs gave out and she fell on her back. She closed her eyes with a sigh and smiled. "Welcome to Beacon."

Before she could enjoy her rest, a shadow leaned over her and she opened her eyes to a blonde boy with blue eyes.

"Hey."

* * *

**SO PLEASE Fave, Follow and Review this story. and all that Fanfiction BS. Any questions comments or concerns, PM me or leave it in the reviews and tell me what you think. It helps a huge ton to know what you guys think.**

**Last thing, should I add a bio?**


	3. Scoping Out the Place

**So here is the new chapter and its even bigger than the first and second combined with a 6k words.**

**If you don't know already, I wanted to post a Bio of Sam for all you guys and mentioned it last chapter. I still don't know if I should and want you guy's opinion. Anyway enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. I wish I did.**

* * *

"Ruby, over here!"

Ruby turned to search for the familiar voice she heard. She was walking along a blonde haired, blue eyed man who she knew was Juan. He was a weird boy to her, but friendly nonetheless. She had wondered if he had any social problems or was a little shy or insecure, but she didn't pry or anything. Other than that he was alright. They had met after Sam had left to go to the main building. After she collapsed, she had felt the warmth of the sunlight's rays being obstructed from her point of view. She concluded that someone must've been standing over her and in her exhausted state, thought it was Sam who had come back to help her, but unfortunately it wasn't. She had once again stared at blue eyes for the second time that day. After helping her up, they had introduced each other, Ruby also proclaiming him as the guy who threw up.

They proceeded to stroll around the campus for a while talking about things related to Beacon, how Ruby had knocked over Weiss's cases, and finally introducing their own weapons. Ruby prided herself in showing off how amazing her Crescent Rose was to other people, but Juane had bashfully introduced his Sword and Shield. After going into detail, they had come to realize that they were actually going nowhere in particular and were headed the wrong way. Ruby had mentally face palmed at being so forgetful and she had jogged next to Juane as they tried to catch up to the rest of the students.

When she had entered the 'palace', she was once again awestruck. It looked bigger o the inside than on the outside. The room was about as big as a football field and there were herds of crowds, all talking amongst themselves and laughing as friends did. She was having trouble searching for Yang and was giving up hope until she had heard someone calling out for her. She looked around the huge lounge and spotted a patch of yellow hair not too far away to her right. "I saved you a spot!"

Ruby was delighted in the fact that she had found Yang. She was used to being around her friends back at signal, but here she didn't know anyone, save for a few. She was just a little shy with making friends and found it pretty hard so she was glad that she had her sister here. It made things so much easier. She turned to Juane as she said, "I gotta go. I'll see you after the ceremony." She didn't even give him a chance to reply as she darted off towards Yang.

Juane called out after her. "Hey wait!" Too late. She was already sprinting off to who knows where. Juan sighed. Truth was he was just as bad at making friends as Ruby was. Now that his only… acquaintance, he guessed, had left him, what could he do? "Great. Where am I going to find another nice, quirky girl to yalk to?" As he left feeling deflated, he didn't even notice the red haired, green eyed girl just behind him, watching him with interest.

Ruby hugged Yang as they said their hellos. Ruby was thankful that she didn't crush her this time. "So how's your first day going little sister?" She heard Yang say.

Ruby crossed her arms and tried to make a glare at Yang. "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" She had meant for it to sound harsh, Yang deserved it. How dare she ditch her own relative for some other people. Didn't she know Ruby was having trouble with this place and then Yang had just up and left her when she needed her. She deserved it alright. And that's why she tried to give Yang her best angry face.

"Yikes, meltdown already?" Yang didn't understand the gravity of the situation so she didn't understand what had gotten Ruby in such a funk. Sure she had left her, but it was only for a couple of wasn't that long was it? Or was it something else?

"No. I literally exploded a hole in front of the school." Huh? "There was some fire and I think some ice," Ruby finished with an expression that said she was thinking. Wasn't there lightning in that mix too? It was hard to tell when you have an Heiress yelling at you in the face.

Yang thought she was joking. Probably had some pent up stress from the plane ride and Ruby was just exaggerating. "Are you being sarcastic?" Yang's tone hinted that she was being playing along with Ruby. It was actually pretty amusing to her. She couldn't have done something like that anyway. Where would she even find explosives in this school?

Ruby scoffed at the blonde. Sarcastic? When was she ever sarcastic? "I wish." As she started she didn't even see Weiss's figure right behind her, listening and eavesdropping on her conversation. Yang noticed, but didn't pay too much attention to her. "I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage and then she yelled at me and then I sneezed and then I exploded and then she yelled again and I felt really, _really_ bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me." Ruby's face had grown solemn as the explanation went on.

She was about to inhale some air when she heard a surprising voice behind her. "You!"

Ruby shot out off her feet and into Yang's arms, making her take a step back from the force. Ruby grew a worried and her eyes darted from left to right as she tried to block out who she thought it was before shutting completely. "Oh god. It's happening again." She didn't want it to be who she thought it was.

Unfortunately, fate wasn't on her side. Weiss had on her bitter expression as she looked at Ruby. How could she talk about her like that? It was all her fault in her first place! If only she had just watched where she was going, Weiss would have had a safe travel, but instead got shown up by little red riding hood, a gothic bunny, and some emo. "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the Earth. You and that little boy toy of yours."

Yang's eyes grew wide and frightened a little as she took in the girl's words. Did that mean- She looked at Ruby in her arms, cradled like a baby and making a silly little sad face. "Oh. My. God. You really exploded." Wait, what did she say? Boy toy?

Ruby's eyes opened up and they stared at Weiss in determination. "It was an accident." She hopped out of her sister's arms and stood apologetically in front of Weiss. "It was an accident," she repeated hoping to get her point across. She thought about what Weiss had said and blushed slightly. "A-And that guy was not a boy toy. I didn't even know him."

She tried to defend herself, but Weiss wasn't having any of it. She saw what those two were doing. And on her Dust, no less. "Don't play dumb. I saw you lying on top of him, cuddling while my Dust was minutes away from blowing up the whole school _which_ never would have happened if you didn't get in the way." Why were they even out in the open, holding each other like that. They should have been more worried about the Dust than that.

Ruby shook her head from side to side, her bangs swaying with her while waving her hands around. "No no no. I don't even know him." She blushed even more at the implication. "We-we weren't even doing anything."

"What's this I hear about a boy toy?" Ruby turned her head to face Yang. Yang had her hands on her hips and a smirk across her face as if she was enjoying this. She was interested in this conversation now. Since when had Ruby cuddled with a boy? She didn't even know Ruby had it in her and was surprised with how little time it was needed for her to catch someone's eye.

Ruby just grew as bright as a Christmas tree, either from embarrassment or something else, she couldn't tell. What she _did_ know was she had to stop this from spiraling out of control. "Nothing! There is no boy and no toy!" She turned to Weiss as she was trying and succeeding to calm herself down. "And I told you I'm sorry about what happened. What can I do to make it to you?"

Ruby really did want to make amends. Being in a new place made her want to have friends who she could talk to and spend time with. She didn't want her and Weiss to have bad blood because of a misunderstanding and was surprised when she found a pamphlet for 'Dust for Dummies' in front of her face, no less than a couple inches. Ruby was immediately bombarded with a whole group of words too fast to understand. "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee family highly encourages to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide that does application and practice anything else."

Ruby just stared back at Weiss, dumbstruck. What was this for? Sure she didn't know that much about Dust, but it wasn't necessary, right? "Uhhh," she muttered still confused about the pamphlet.

Weiss groaned. Why did she have to be so dense? She took on a serious look and stared at Ruby as if she was about to receive a punishment. "You really want to start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely." Ruby found some hope. Maybe they could start over and try to be friends. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. She wouldn't mind her personality as she could try to make things work, but all thoughts were removed as the pamphlet was shoved in front of her face once again. She took it in a daze and heard Weiss.

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again." Maybe not. She only wanted to make amends. Why did it have to be so hard? She didn't have such a hard time making friends at signal or maybe it was just such a long time that she didn't remember how she had gotten her first friends. She sighed as she tucked the pamphlet in the back of her dress with a frown. Yeah. Great first day.

Yang saw her sis in distress and made an attempt to help her. After all, the woman was being sort of rude. "Look, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot," she said while rubbing the back of her golden hair covered head, "Why don't you just try to be friends, okay."

Ruby found herself thanking her sister for the first time that day. That was _exactly_ what she was trying to get across. "Yeah, great idea sis." She cleared her throat, as if it was an official business arrangement, and held her hand out for Weiss to shake. "Hello Weiss," she said hopefully, "I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies." She tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

Weiss opted for the sarcastic retort as she waved her hands in the air and said in an obvious mock tine, "Yeah and we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and scraggly over there." If Ruby or Weiss had turned to actually look at Juane, they would see Sam not too far off to his right with his arms crossed and looking at the podium.

Ruby, innocent Ruby, actually beamed at the chance to start anew. She gasped at the idea. "Wow, really?"

Weiss just stared with an annoyed look.

Ruby stared, her face with happiness.

Weiss stared.

Ruby stared.

"No."

"Awww come one."

* * *

He didn't like crowds

He never liked them.

In fact he hated them.

Not as much as being stuck in a coffin or closet or anything small and constricting, but it was a close second. He just didn't like being so restricted in his movements. His… _condition…_ didn't allow him to be comfortable in tight spaces, but this was manageable, he supposed. He was used to being out in the open. Running, jumping, and overall enjoying the adrenaline his body pumped from physical activities. But not this. As soon as he opened the doors, his ears were bombarded with noises. Noises coming from people, talking, laughing, giggling, conversing, and things he wasn't used to or at least didn't like having around him. He didn't need this. He hated this. There were too many people to watch out for. You never knew who might do what and he _loathed_ not knowing. It was the simple fact that he never knew the outcome of what could happen. He could get stabbed in the back, literally, he could get shot at, or anything else and he would be vulnerable in that short amount of time.

He wasn't stupid. Well… not that stupid. He just didn't tend to think with his head as much, but he knew never, ever to let your guard down. He had spent five whole years at that facility to know that you should never let your guard down, especially when you _think_ you're comfortable. This he knew not based on smarts, but on instinct. He was trained and put through too many tests that it was drilled into his head to always be on alert. If you didn't, you died. Simple as that.

He clenched his fist at the thought of the facility. How many times would he wake up in The Box to be escorted? How many times would he be strapped to a chair with Dust surrounding him, just enough to stay stable and just enough to make him weak to be injected with a series of serums and formulas like some sort of guinea pig? How many times would he be observed because of his 'special abilities' and be taken samples of because of it? How many times would he be ordered to take out a new prototype that could possibly kill him, just to test his limits and make him _a better damn killing machine_? How many times had he tried to escape, only to be held back by that damn collar? How many times had he been under new instructions, new surprises each day only to be put back into The Box to start it all over again?

That was okay though. It would all be okay. He was weak back then. He was so useless and that was why he couldn't save _him._ He was so worthless, but if there was one thing that made him grateful for the last half decade was that it had made him stronger. Throughout all the tests, experiments, studies, and overall shit that he had been through, it had made him stronger. That was a fact and the only upside to his later life. A fact he intended to put to good use.

Ozpin.

Glynda.

Roman.

The Crimson Woman.

And three unaccounted for.

All would die because they _all_ had a hand in who he came to be.

All of them would pay.

Starting with Ozpin

He pushed past a red haired, green eyed woman who was just standing near the doorway and made his way to the podium. He had to admit, he liked the color of the place. Black was his favorite color after all, but he shook his head of these thoughts. He needed to wait for his moment. Any minute now, Ozpin would come out, no doubt with that bitch in tow, and make some sort of speech. He couldn't attack him now. Not when there were people and even then there were bound to be teachers, professionally trained huntsmen and huntresses, nearby. No, he would have to wait some more, but he just needed to see him. He needed to know that Ozpin was actually here. It was like seeing him was the only way he would know his trip here was worth it and it was the only reason too. He found no drive to make friends, to chat, to get to know people. He was here for one reason and one reason only. He couldn't get side tracked.

As he waited, he began to ponder on a few things, like how strong was Ozpin? That was his main concern. Would he be strong enough to actually defeat Professor Ozpin? When he was little, he had always thought that Ozpin was one of the most powerful Huntsmen he had seen. No doubt that he had not simply been relaxing and sipping his famous tea for the past six or seven years. He was a Professor of one of the most prestigious schools of destroying Grimm. If he was powerful before his change, how stronger had Ozpin gotten while he was in the facility? Could he actually defeat him?

No! He couldn't doubt himself now. Not when he was so close to his revenge. He was Project Omega. He was gifted, and cursed, with abilities like no one had ever seen. He was ten times stronger than any other athletically fit human in this place, in the world. He wasn't like other warriors and he had Prototype D.R.E.A.D a.k.a Dreadnought at his side. The most powerful weapon to date, even if it was just a prototype. He was better than anyone here, he knew that. He was better than Ozpin. He was the perfect killing machine. He would prove it! He would kill that bastard then he would move onto the next on his hit-list. Then the next. Then the next until they were wiped from existence. He couldn't afford to fail!

"H-Hello."

He turned his head to face the owner of the voice. The source of it was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had on a black undershirt with some light armor coverings over the torso area. He wore some brown fingerless gloves, like his black ones. He also wore a belt on his sky blue jeans with a torn part on his left knee. Finally, he had on some black plain shoes.

The man looked to be a little nervous. It took a second to realize that Sam had unconsciously been squeezing his fist so tight, it was actually straining his muscles. It was a good thing his gloves were there, otherwise he might have accidently drawn blood. He had gotten that emotional, he guessed. He stared back at the blonde boy, as if he was gauging him. He looked back up at the podium, crossed his arms, and looked like he was ignoring the boy until he spoke. "Yeah, what is it."

The boy seemed to perk up at the response and, with some confidence, introduced himself to Sam with a hand extended. "Nice goggles. My name's Juane. Juane Arc. Ladies love the name. What's yours?" He spoke with what looked like confidence as he smiled at Sam.

Juan, after being ditched by Ruby, had made his way to the front of the room, careful not to bump into anyone. As soon as he found a decent spot, he made sure to wait for the professor to come out and wanted to look around and see who his classmates would be for the year. He had noticed that there was a boy dressed in all black, who seemed to be in deep thought. He was grinding his teeth really noticeably and was clenching his hands tight enough to stretch the gloves on his hands. He had looked around him and saw no one really close to him other than him. There was a group of friends in front of him, behind him, to the left of him, and the walkway was to his right so he opted to introduce himself and hopefully make a friend out of him.

Sam just stared at Juane for a minute. Normally, he would just scoff and turn back to the podium, ignoring the boy, but this boy was just too much. At first glance, he already looked like a total… what did people call others… loser. Yeah that was it. It was the _way_ he spoke to Sam. He wasn't social in the least, but even he knew that people didn't just introduce themselves like that. This guy seemed way too… childish and innocent, like Ruby except only looking like he lacked in the confidence department. At the thought of the name, Ruby's face popped in his mind and he tried desperately to get it out of his head. _'What is with me? Once I kill him, I'm gone. That's it. End of discussion. So why am I thinking about someone I'll never meet again'._ He didn't get it, but he had better things to worry about so he turned back to stared at the microphone on the podium. "Doesn't matter," he responded. He didn't have time to socialize so he didn't have time for the guy supposedly named 'One Arc'.

Juane just stared shyly at Sam, and then looked at his own hand before putting it away embarrassingly. He stepped back to align himself with Sam, awkwardly staring at the podium also. What could he do now? He added that ladies comment to hopefully impress the guy, but it hadn't had done anything at all. He had high hopes to make a new friend other than that cute girl, Ruby, he came with. Wait a minute… Ruby! What had they both talked the most about! "Sooooo… wanna see my weapon." Sure, Ruby's had been the best, but it was one way of starting a conversation at Beacon. It was the best he had right now so he went with it.

Sam just grunted. Why couldn't he take the hint that he didn't want to be bothered? Jaune took the response as a 'yes' and brought his sword and shield out. "It's not much, but it's still… okay I guess. Here look," Juane activated the mechanism that transformed the shield into a sheath.

Sam, a _tiny _bit curious and bored at the same time, looked out the corner of his eye at the blade and sheath. Was that all it could do? That wasn't it was it? Weak. He could break that sword with his bare hands. That shield didn't look all that durable either.

Juane just kept looking at his weapons. "They're both family heirlooms. My great-great-grandfather used this in his battles during the war that happened a hundred years ago. It's been passed on all the way down to me so I have to-"

"Will you shut up."

Juane stopped his talking and stared back at Sam. Sam couldn't take it. He just wanted to be left alone. He needed this time to plan out his next move on what he would do. He needed to scope out Ozpin and focus, but this kid would not leave him alone. What was a little chat to Jaune was actually a big deal to Sam so he really just wanted to be left to his own accord.

Juane was just disheartened. He couldn't seem to do anything right. "I'm sorry," he said looking at the ground, "I just wanted to make a friend." He spoke the last words just above a whisper. Why was he such a screw up?

Sam just stared at 'One Arc'. The boy had a solemn look as he had his bangs covering his eyes. He almost felt guilty for putting him through that, but remembered that it didn't matter. So what if he was a little sad? Didn't bother him and it wasn't his problem if he couldn't take just a little back talk. Now that he got a good look at him, he kind of reminded him of himself. He was so weak, just like that kid, once. So pathetic. So naïve like that. He hadn't been in a long time, but he remembered it. He hadn't had met 'One Arc' for ten minutes, but he could tell he was trying to _be_ someone. He remembered when he would daydream about becoming a hero, no doubt what this boy wanted or at least something close to it. Were they different? No, he wasn't having a change of heart. He wanted nothing to do with him. It wouldn't matter anyway. He took a look in the boy's eyes once more. They were like his actually and not just in color. They had a sense of want and desire to be great.

Damn it. It didn't matter!

Wait a minute.

It _didn't_ matter.

So why was he getting so worked up over this. Should he really have snapped at him like that? It's not like it was a big deal. It meant nothing to him and _that _was the point. It wouldn't matter if he lifted the boy's spirit's up because it would change nothing. It wouldn't change his mission, his goal, his ambition or anything so why was he getting so riled up in the first place? He would still be a weak, shy boy. Just a weak, shy happy boy now. Maybe it was his fault for the most part. Maybe it was the painful ping in his chest that made him want to right his wrong. At least he was human enough to feel regret and remorse, which he was thankful for.

He had overreacted again. He would always do this. Almost everything he would do, he would rush into it without thinking or do something without giving it a second thought. The boy didn't deserve it and contrary to belief, Sam was _not_ heartless. _'Just because this kid's annoying doesn't mean I have to be a jerk. If this was a matter of something very important to me, like having a chance to wipe someone off my hit-list, I would've pounded him into the ground, but it's not. Besides, what's a little apology going change for my plans.'_

With a sigh, Sam turned his head, not his body, to look at Jaune who was still sorrowful. "If I promise to be your friend, will you accept my apology and be quiet." It wasn't the greatest 'I'm sorry' ever, but who cared. He knew he promised to be 'One Arc's' friend and that was what he would do.

For the duration of his stay.

He took his promises seriously. He had been taught by… _him_… that promises should be kept. Promises were a way of saying that you could trust someone to do something unconditionally. To Sam, it was the ultimate sign of trust.

The few things that Sam appreciated were very simple and promising something was definitely in his top ten.

He took promises very, _very_ seriously.

It was a good thing he didn't exactly say how _long_ he would be his friend. It was as easy as that. He didn't need to let One Arc know. He was genuinely sorry, but he was not staying at this academy to fight monsters when he had his personal vendetta to accomplish. He would be his friend for the few hours he had here and then when the deed was done, he would leave. He would try to play the part, be his buddy, his pal, and then be on his way. As soon as he finished his objective, he was taking the first bus out of there.

He loved loopholes.

Juane lifted his head back up and stared at Sam with wide eyes. Was he for real? Would he be his first guy friend here at Beacon? He just looked at Sam before uttering, "Really? You promise."

"Yeah. That's what I said idiot. You gonna take it or what?" Sam still had that scowl on his face when he said it.

Juane just grinned at the man, ignoring his tone. "Okay." Juane just looked forward only this time he had a smile, a true smile on his face. He couldn't believe it. Was it really that easy? Was he just playing around? Fooling with him just to get him off his back. He did seem serious about it, but maybe he didn't like his company. _'Oh well. I'll take what I can get.'_ He didn't get a chance to ponder it further as he heard himself get mentioned by Weiss.

Sam was thankful for the distraction, though he could swear he thought he knew that voice. Sam grunted. No more stalling. No more distractions. He was itching to fight just from the multitude of unknowns he had gone through in less than in an hour. Getting caught by a girl, said girl crashing into him, getting yelled at by some prissy, spoiled rich bitch, almost wanting to fight said bitch, getting exposed to Dust, and finally 'gaining' a new friend, something he wasn't even here for. It was supposed to be a simple in-and-out job. Why was it becoming so difficult? No matter. Ozpin's time was coming soon. All he had to do was wa-

"I'll… keep this brief."

Sam's eyes widened in astonishment. No way. That was his voice. He could still recognize it after all these years, like a regal knight's voice. He slowly looked up and his whole body grew rigid at the sight.

There, no less than ten or twenty feet away from him was Professor Ozpin, Head of Beacon.

He was carrying around a cane, for what reason he did not know. He had on dark green trouser shoes with dark green pants that fit him well with a belt buckle on it. He had on a black unzipped suit that went down to his waist, covering his black buttoned vest that also hid his green shirt. The shirt had wrapped around his neck with a cross emblem on the font where his throat would be with some kind of purple amethyst. What gave him away was the grey coloring of his hair and the thin brown eyes that he held. Those eyes held a massive amount of courage of a person that made no mistakes.

All in all, it was him.

Still, Sam could feel his blood boil.

He was here. Right in front of him! It took everything, absolutely everything he had in him to not shoot straight up there and knock his lights out. His nails dug deep into his gloves that it almost tore out the fabric. If one was to look at him, they would be mistaken his rage as hyperventilation as he was breathing in and out as deep as he could. He was pissed and his 'special side' knew it. No! Not here! Not in front of all these people. If he did, no doubt they would help out their _beloved_ professor and not even he could take out this many people without losing sight of Ozpin. He could see Ozpin doing one of two things. Either he would help his students or he would flee like a coward, but he couldn't risk that. He needed to calm down! He dipped his head so no one would see and closed his eyes, blocking out everything else and focused on his breathing. He never thought he would be doing something like this, but he would try anything now to not blow his cover. As he closed his eyes he could listen to what Ozpin was trying to say.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills."

Breath.

No, I came here to wipe you off the face of the Earth.

Breath.

"And when you finish, you plan to dedicate your life to protecting the people."

Breath.

No, I plan to dedicate my life to destroying all the people who wronged me.

Breath.

"But when I look amongst you, all I see is wasted energy… in need of purpose, direction."

Breath.

Breath.

I am Subject Omega. There is no wasted energy on me and there definitely won't be when I get my hands on you.

Breath.

Breath.

"You assume knowledge will free you from this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far."

Breath.

Breath.

I won't need knowledge. Knowledge won't save you from me.

Breath.

Breath.

"It is up to you to take the first step."

Breath.

Breath.

And I will, just wait for your time to come old man.

Breath.

Breath.

"You will gather in the ballard tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins."

Wait. That wasn't-

Sam opened his eyes and stared up at the new person on stage. She was wearing black thigh high boots and black stockings. She had on some sort of black corset that covered a white under dress on her body. She wore a cape with a black and purple background color. She wore glasses on her face that was just below her blonde, golden hair. Her eyes were a calm green that just fit her perfectly.

She was Glynda Goodwitch.

She was another one on the hit-list.

Sam just smirked. His smirked turned into a full blown smile that just spread across his face. For the first time in years, he found himself thanking whatever deity that was out there that watched over this planet. He had them. Both of them in one place. It was almost enough to make him laugh. He could take care of that… wench and Ozpin at the same time.

Kill two birds with one stone.

"Be ready. You're dismissed."

_'I am ready.'_ That was his thought as he walked towards where Ozpin had exited off the stage.

_'I am ready'_

* * *

Where the hell did he go!

After leaving the main building, he had followed Ozpin down the hall, being mindful not to get discovered. He needed to corner him where no one would come to his aid. Where they could fight in peace. He knew everyone would be in one room tonight as the students had to follow the rules and get some shut eye. He would attack then, and only then, but after that bastard had taken a sharp turn and Sam had just taken his eyes off of him for two seconds, he was gone. He couldn't find him anywhere! He had checked further down the hall as quiet as he could, checked every corner, every room he could in the few hours he had, but he couldn't even find him. He was so close! He couldn't mess this up just because of a case of forgetfulness. How the hell could he not find him! He was one man! This place was big, but… still… argh.

He opened the door that lead to the student's temporary sleeping place. After a while, it hit him that this was the only place he hadn't had looked. It made perfect sense! Ozpin might have been clever, but he had figured it out. What better place to hide than the one place he wouldn't go. He had wasted so much time looking for him all around the school; it never hit him that he might be in the one place hidden in plain sight.

Just a couple of feet away, Ruby and Yang had gotten into a playful argument and were now wrestling, throwing kicks and punches all around them. Sam grew so frustrated that he didn't pay attention to his surroundings and got a punch courtesy of Ruby. The punch actually had enough force to make him turn his head. He could feel a slight tingle on the side of his head where his cheek was at. It actually took him a second to register what had happened. He brought his hand up to his cheek and his face turned into his infamous scowl as he growled and grabbed at Ruby.

Ruby had been in the middle of delivering a kick to Yang's stomach when she felt herself get picked up by the collar by someone. She soon found herself face to face with the person she had met earlier that day, Sam.

"What the hell's your problem?" Sam's eyes widened and his expression turned soft. Ruby had the same thing happen to her.

"You!" They both said in unison. Ruby was shocked that she was less than an inch away from Sam's face and even more shocked that he could lift her up with… one hand?

As for Sam, he was once again mesmerized by Ruby's appearance. She looked so cute in her pajamas. He was so close too. Those eyes. Just a few inches and he could-

Wait a minute. What was he doing? What was he feeling? Why was he even feeling anything? Sam just growled and was about to yell at the adorable woman before he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Just down the hall, he saw a bit of movement. Wait was that… Ozpin.

It was!

It was him!

_'Ozpin!'_

Sam threw Ruby just enough for her to land on her feet and he took off. He didn't wait to hear Ruby call after him, he didn't wait to apologize, and he didn't wait for anything. All that mattered to him was Ozpin.

That was all that mattered.

"Sam!" Ruby called out after the boy. She had a sad look on her face as she knew the boy wasn't turning back. Whatever had got his attention must've been important. All she could do was stare at his retreating form and didn't notice Yang's presence, hands on her hips.

"So… who's Sam?"

Uh Oh.

* * *

Sam sprinted for all he was worth down the road of the entrance way. As he did he saw a figure just by the gates that lead to the school? He stopped when he was a good feet away and stared at the persons back, breathing heavily in and out. He chuckled a bit and dawned his smirk as he stared at the man.

"Hello… Uncle Ozzy."

* * *

**Just got Skyrim for the 3****rd**** time so I'll be out for a day or two. Its still one of the best games to me so I bought it.**

**Also sorry for the slow update. Its really hard with school and all but it try to make time for you guys.**

**As always, please fave, follow, or review, it really means a lot to me. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave it in the reviews or PM me.**

**Review and goodnight.**


End file.
